StripTease
by Shinikali
Summary: [Oneshot] Je crois que le titre en dis assez...


****

STRIP-TEASE

Auteur : Kali 

****

Mail : shinikali@yahoo.fr

****

Sites : perfectshrine.free.fr et caverneauxmangas.free.fr

****

Base : Gundam Wing

****

Genre : UA…délire, OOC de beaucoup de persos !

****

Disclamer : Nif ! Sont pas na moua ! TT____TT 

****

Note : Cette idée m'est venue d'un coup, jeudi dernier en plein cours de philo ! Voyez pas le rapport ? Moi nan pu ! Et je crois qu'y en a po ! Bref me faisant royalement chier car n'ayant pas le début du cours, je me suis mis à commencer cette fic. J'espère qu'elle plaira ! Moi en tout cas je me suis bien amusé en l'écrivant ! ^^

_Et pis un gros merchi et de gros poutoux à Artemis qui m'a fait la bêta lecture de cette fic !_

Bonne lecture !

****

*******************************************************

-Allez ! Viens ! J'te promets qu'on va bien s'amuser !

-Pour la 10ème fois : NON !!!

-Heero ! Silteplèèèèèèt ! TT___TT

-Quatre ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !

-S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !!!!!!!

Heero se retrouva face à un petit blond en mode super puissant chibi eyes. Et même le Japonais face d'iceberg ne pouvait y résister.

-Très bien ! T'as gagné !

-Merciiiiiiiiii ! Supereuh !!!!!

-Hn !

-Je vais prévenir les autres ! On passe te prendre à 22h ! Et t'avise pas de pas être là ! ! A ce soir. Au fait, Zechs et Wufeï seront là !

-Hn. *Super ! Manquait plus qu'eux !*

Le jeune arabe s'éloigna et Heero se laissa lourdement retomber sur un banc. Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ???? Il venait d'avoir 18 ans et Quatre, qu'il connaissait depuis bientôt dix ans, avait estimé qu'il fallait fêter ca. Cela faisait près d'une semaine que le petit blond avait décidé de lui faire une " surprise ", et qu'ils devaient absolument sortir ce soir. D'après Quatre ca lui plairait beaucoup !

Enfin, voyons le coté positif : après cette soirée il n'aura plus à supporter les regards suppliants de son ami.

Bon. Rentrer, prendre une douche et se préparer (1). Une soirée ! Une ! Ca valait bien sa tranquillité. Mais encore fallait-il qu'il y survive….Et connaissant Quatre…C'est incroyable comme le petit blond avait changé depuis que lui et Trowa sortaient ensemble. Sans parler du fait qu'il y aura Zechs, le demi-frère de Quatre, qu'il déteste profondément, et son petit ami, Wufeï, qui lui était étonnamment sympathique, ou du moins en avait l'air pour les peux de fois où il l'avait vu.

*****************

-Tu as bien compris j'espère !

-Oui Monsieur.

-Bon ! Et n'oublie pas : Ce sont des clients trèèèèès importants.

-Oui Monsieur.

L'homme s'approcha du garçon et lui releva le menton.

-Gentille petite chose va ! Allez, tu peux sortir un moment. Mais tu as intérêt à être à l'heure.

-Merci monsieur.

Le garçon attrapa sa veste et parti en courant. Sortit! Il allait pouvoir enfin avoir un moment rien qu'a lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ou allait mais peu lui importait. Il se dirigea vers le centre ville. Il devait être en forme ce soir. Et puis il ne restait qu'un mois. Dans un mois il serait libre, il pourra enfin arrêter ce travail, faire des études, avoir une vie normale en somme. Si ce soir était une réussite au lieu de deux mois, il n'aura plus qu'un seul mois à faire.

Il était en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il fut violemment heurté à l'épaule, ce qui le fit tomber sur le sol.

-Aiheuh !!!!!!! (2)

Son "agresseur" se retourna et resta figé. Il avait devant lui la plus belle personne qu'il ai eu l'occasion de voir. L'autre garçon eu la même réaction. Ils s'observèrent un moment sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse le moindre mouvement. Le jeune homme ayant renversé l'autre sorti en premier de son "observation" et tendit la main vers l'autre.

-Pardon. Je suis désolé.

-Euh bah... c'est pas grave. Tu sais c'est aussi de ma faute!

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et un magnifique sourire. C'était bien le première fois que quelqu'un s'excuser de l'avoir bousculer ou légèrement brutaliser. C'était quelque chose d'assez agréable de se sentir important. Comme une personne. Il accepta la main proposée et se releva en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre au passage.

-Oula… Il faut que je file moi. Bon et bien à un de ces jours peut-être.

Il commença à partir lorsqu'une main sur son poignet l'en empêcha.

-Attends. C'est quoi ton nom ?

-Duo. Duo Maxwell.

-Heero Yuy.

-Bon et bien à une autre fois j'espère, Heero Yuy.

Duo parti en courant en lançant un clin d'œil à l'autre garçon qui devait être japonais selon lui…

***********************************

---BLAM---

Un jeune homme se retrouva violemment projeté contre un mur.

-Non mais tu as vu l'heure un peu. Tu te prends pour qui et tu te crois où ???

L'homme leva à nouveau la main mais son geste resta en suspend.

-Lèves toi.

Il se leva, tremblant et terrifié, se tenant l'épaule, laquelle avait amorti sa rencontre avec le mur.

Son "patron s'approcha de lui et lui caressa son doux visage, les yeux brillant d'un désir qu'il avait visiblement de plus en plus de mal à retenir

-Vas te préparer! On réglera ça après cette soirée. Et ne te fais pas d'idée petite chose. Tu es peut-être très séduisant mais tu fais parti de mon matériel. Tu n'es qu'un objet parmi tant d'autre ici. Tu fais partie de la décorationAh Ah Ah * Et un bel objet que je posséderai complètement bientôt*

L'homme laissa seul le jeune garçon qui avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

-Boy's don't cry !!

Il entendait déjà la musique. Il travaillait dans une discothèque très fréquentée et très en vogue. D'habitude on le plaçait sur un des podiums ou dans une sorte de cage, où il devait danser, en se trémoussant sensuellement. Il finissait par devoir, tout au plus, enlever sa chemise, mais il restait toujours hors de porté des clients de la boite, sa "cage" étant placée au-dessus de la cabine du DJ. Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois il serait sur la scène de la salle privée du club. Le coin VIP en quelque sorte, ou du moins l'endroit pour les soirées "spéciales".

Ce soir il ne devra pas seulement danser, loin des autres. Ce soir il devra se déshabiller et faire un "show" pour l'un d'eux. Tout ce que le patron lui avait dit c'était que la personne organisant la soirée avait insisté pour avoir quelqu'un de spécial et de très séduisant. Et l'homme avait immédiatement pensé à Duo, parce qu'il était tout simplement magnifique. Il aurait pu être défini comme l'incarnation de la beauté et de la perfection. Il avait de très longs cheveux châtains clairs, le plus souvent coiffé en natte, sa peau était pale et douce comme du velours, et recouvrait un corps parfait : fin et musclé à la fois. Mais ce qui faisait craquer et fondre les gens c'était surtout ses yeux. Deux améthystes brillantes et belle comme le jour. Il poussa un soupir et s'assit devant la glace. Il devait se préparer.

******************************

Heero enleva ses vêtements et se mit sous le jeu de la douche. Il se leva, sortit et se sécha. Il resta perplexe devant son armoire. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir mettre ? Il opta pour un jean noir moulant, et une chemise du même bleu que ses yeux : bleu cobalt.

A 22h tapante on sonna à sa porte. Son tuteur, Odin Low lui avait offert cet appartement pour qu'il devienne indépendant.

-Salut Heero.

-Re-bonjour Quatre. Trowa.

-Heero.

-Entrez.

Le blond passa la porte, suivit de son petit ami.

-Zechs et Wufeï ne sont pas là? *Au moins une bonne chose que l'autre têtard ne soit pas là!*

-Oh si ne t'inquiète pas. On va les rejoindre directement là-bas.

*Me disais aussi…* 

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut y aller.

-Quatre, tu vas te décider à me dire où on va!

-Nan! Surprise oblige! ^___^

-C'est bon, on y va.

Arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, un superbe limousine noire les attendait.

-Tu ne crois pas que c'est peu trop Quatre ?

-Mais non. Allez, grimpe.

Ils montèrent tous les trois dans la grande limousine.

-Chauffeur, allons-y !

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la voiture fini par s'arrêter devant ce qui semblait être un night club, et très classe qui plus est. Ils entrèrent directement, sans faire la queue. Heero était de plus en plus surpris, et commençais sérieusement a s'inquiétait sur ce qui l'attendait. Il ne s'était vraiment, voir même pas du tout attendu à ça… Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, puisque au lieu de rejoindre la sale principale, ils entrèrent dans la partie club privé et dans le coin "VIP", si l'on peu dire. L'ambiance était très sympa et la musique rythmée. Ils s'assirent à la table juste devant une sorte de scène, su laquelle se dressait une barre de fer allant du sol au plafond.(3)

************************

Duo mit la dernière touche. Ca y est, il était près. Comme pour confirmer cela, son patron entra dans sa "loge".

-Allez, c'est l'heure, dépêches toi!

-J'arrive.

Ils se leva et suivi l'autre homme.

-Je vais te montrer qui est l'invité spécial. 

Ils s'approchèrent discrètement du rideau de la scène.

-C'est le brun au yeux bleu de la table de devant. Tu finis ton show avec lui.

-Mais c'est… *des cheveux bruns en bataille, un regard de glace pour lequel on se damnerait mille fois*… Heero.

-Tu disais ?

-Hein ? Euh non rien.

-Et n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit petite chose. Ne laisses jamais les clients en profiter pour te toucher. S'ils veulent plus, ils payent!

Cette dernière phrase donna des frissons à Duo. Vouloir plus… Pour l'instant son patron ne lui avait "demandé" que de danser et de se dévêtir très légèrement. Il l'avait fait. A contre cœur mais il l'avait fait. Ce soir il se retrouvait descendu au rang de strip-teaser. ^^ Mais demain… Que lui imposerait-il ? Duo était terrifié à cette idée. Il n'avait jamais… Et il ne voulait pas que sa première fois, ni les suivantes d'ailleurs ne se passent comme ca.

Duo était encore une fois dans ses pensées. Il ne remarqua pas le regard de convoitise que lui portait l'autre homme.

*il est si exitant. Je le désire plus que tout. Et vu ses réactions je doute que qui que ce soit l'ai déjà touché. Je le posséderai le premier. Oui ce soir il sera à moi! J'en ai tellement envie. Et si… Non, il doit être en état pour le spectacle. Mais après… J'aurais tout le loisir d'en profiter. D'ailleurs je suis sur qu'ensuite son corps me rapportera plus que ce qu'il fait en ce moment. Ce n'est pas les clients le voulant pour une nuit qui manque*

L'homme calma temporairement ses pulsions et son désir.

-Allez, en piste mon joli.

Duo s'approchait pour sortir quand il fut stopper. L'homme lui prit le poignet et lui fit signe de s'écarter un peu pour qu'il puisse le regarder. *Magnifique! Il a vraiment un corps parfait*

Le patron de Duo se rapprocha doucement de lui et plaça une main sur les hanches du natté, toujours en lui tenant le poignet de l'autre main. Duo était terrifié et la panique commençait sérieusement à l'envahir.

-M…. Monsieur ?

Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. La façon dont il était habillé pour son show l'excitait au plus haut point. C'est décider. Il le prendrait dès la fin de sa représentation. Et plusieurs fois.

-Viens me voir dès que tu as fini. J'ai des choses à régler avec toi. Files!

-Oui monsieur.

-Au fait, le client s'appelle Heero Yuy. N'oublies pas. Tu lui souhaiteras un bon anniversaire.

-Très bien.

***************************

Dans la salle les cinq jeunes garçons s'amusaient beaucoup. Après avoir dansé un bon moment ils retournèrent à leur table. Tout d'un coup les lumières se tamisèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent vers la scène. On entendit une voix grave.

"Et maintenant, Shinigami, le Dieu de la mort et de la luxure, spécialement descendu sur terre pour un anniversaire " 

Heero tourna la tête d'un coup vers Quatre qui souriait comme un malade? Le Japonais allait parlait quand une musique commença et que des sifflements d'admiration s'élevaient dans la salle. Heero tourna la tête vers l'origine de toute cette agitation et resta paralysé par ce qu'il voyait. En effet : sur la scène se tenait bien un dieu.

****************************

La musique commençait.

*C'est parti. Shinigami est en piste. Shinigami… Un nom de scène bien particulier…

Juste après le début de la musique, il entra lentement sur la scène, en roulant des hanches et en se trémoussant sensuellement. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon moulant de cuir noir, et tout son corps de rêve était recouvert par une sorte de grande veste noire. Il portait un chapeau, noir également, dans lequel ses cheveux semblaient être retenus. Il arriva au centre de la scène, toujours dans une démarche féline. Il se plaça dos à la barre, face à son "public". Toujours suivant la musique, il descendait et remontait, glissant son dos le long du métal. Il défit au fur et à mesure les boutons de sa veste. Il tira d'un seul coup les deux coté, faisant sauter les derniers boutons. Il la laissa alors glisser lentement, le long de ses épaules en remuant les hanches. Il se retrouva torse nu. D'un geste souple il ôta son chapeau, et ses longs cheveux de miel tombèrent en cascade sur sa peau pale.

*****************************

Heero quant à lui était complètement tétanisé. Cette démarche, ces cheveux… Il les connaissait. Mais c'est lorsqu'il croisât ces yeux le reconnu… Duo…

*Mais il va où là ???*

Le garçon aux yeux améthyste s'approchait des escaliers et descendait de la scène, toujours de sa démarche sensuelle et envoûtante. La sécurité empêchait qui que ce soit de le toucher ou de l'aborder. Il s'approcha d'Heero, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Il passa une jambe de chaque coté du japonais sans toutefois poser ses fesses sur ses genoux, et passa ses bras autour du cou d'un Heero paralysé. Il ondulait, bougeant son bassin de droite à gauche, se frottant contre sa "victime" de façon insolante et provocatrice.

Heero ne bougeait pas et restait de marbre face à la créature de rêve qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui. Duo se pencha alors dans son cou, et il remonta avec sa langue jusqu'à sa joue, en laissant une longue traînée humide.

-Bon anniversaire Monsieur Heero.

Il se leva souplement, remonta sur scène en saluant son public, et disparu en coulisse.

Heero se réinstalla correctement à table et vida son verre d'un seul coup, encore sous le choc. 

**************************

En coulisse l'Américain retourna directement dans sa loge pour se changer. Sa nuit était finie. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : pouvoir partir de cet endroit. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Le seul garçon à l'avoir considéré comme une personne et non pas comme une jolie chose, il avait fallut qu'il s'exhibe devant lui. Il était dégoutté de lui même. On frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

-Duo le patron veut te voir. Il t'attend en haut.

-J'arrive.

Il se leva et monta à l'étage.

******************************

Dans la salle il y avait toujours une ambiance survoltée. La musique et la fête battaient leur plein. Heero n'avait toujours rien dit et n'avait pas bougé. Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Heero ? Ca va ?

-Hn.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ca te choquerai. Je te présente mes excuses.

-Je ne suis pas choqué Quatre. C'est juste que…

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ca, hein ?

-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! *Si je m'étais attendu à le revoir si tôt. Comment aurai-je pu oublier ce sourire, ses cheveux, ses yeux…*

-Et oh! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ??

-Je te demandais si tu connaissais ce garçon. Tu as eu l'air étonné en le voyant de près, et pas que parce qu'il te faisait un strip-tease super sexy rien que pour toi…

-Quatre ! S'il te plaît !

_Pardon ! ^____^ v! Alors ?????????

-Oui je le connais. On s'est "croisé" cette après midi.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Bien sûr ! Que veux-tu d'autre ?

-Rien sauf que… Regardes-toi Heero. Malgré ton air ultra indifférent tu guettes en permanence la sortie et les coulisses au cas ou tu l'apercevrais…

-Je…

-Vas-y! On va rentrer avec Zechs et Wufeï. Je laisse la voiture à ta disposition. Appelles-moi, ok ?

-Merci. Bonsoir!

Sur ce, le Japonais se leva et se dirigea vers les coulisses. Il passa sans trop de difficultés et sans se faire remarquer. Il accosta une fille qui passait dans le couloir.

-Excusez-moi, vous pouvez me dire ou se trouve Duo ?

-Heu… Je l'ai vu monter. Il doit être avec le patron. Pauvre Duo… Il va passer un sale quart d'heure! Bon faut que je file!

-Merci.

Il décida d'aller voir à l'étage. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Personne près des portes du bureau. Parfait.

********************************* 

-Vous vouliez me voir Monsieur ?

-Entre.

*Enfin! Il est vraiment superbe ! Quelle créature de rêve ! Et dans quelques minutes je l'entendrai hurler alors que je le prendrai ! Mais avant autant lui annoncer…*

-Ton show était très réussi.

-Merci.

-Cependant je vais t'affecter à un autre emploi où tu es déjà très sollicité. Tu déménages tes affaires et tu t'installes à l'étage, chambre 6.

-Mais… * oh mon dieu… il ne veut quand même pas que je… *

En l'espace d'un instant l'homme s'était approché de Duo et le plaquait avec force contre le mur.

-Il faut quand même que je teste la marchandise avant de la mettre sur le marché.

Duo commençait sérieusement à avoir peur ? L'homme plaqua ses lèvres écœurantes dans le cou de l'Américain. Celui-ci essaya de crier et de se débattre mais l'autre n'était pas de cet avis et le fis taire d'un coup au visage. Une main se faufila sous ses vêtements, les arrachant à moitié, alors qu'un visage s'approchait pour l'embrasser.

Tout d'un coup l'homme fut tiré brutalement en arrière et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce par un énorme coup de poing. Duo rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Et il le vit. Son "sauveur". Heero était en face de lui, regardant l'homme à terre avec une haine peu commune.

-Hee… Heero…

-Viens Duo. On s'en va.

Il tendit une main vers l'Américain pour l'aider à se relever. Duo était encore en état de choc. Sa joue prenait une légère teinte violacée et une partie de ses vêtements était déchirée. Il se releva avec l'aide du Japonais, mais à peine sur ses jambes il se mit à vacillé.

-Attends, je vais t'aider.

C'est ainsi qu'un jeune garçon au yeux cobalt sorti du bureau, portant dans ses bras un autre jeune homme. Il montèrent tous deux dans la limousine qui les déposa au pied d'un immeuble. Pendant le voyage, Duo s'était endormi dans les bras du jeune japonais.

Heero arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Il réussit, par une sorte d'acrobatie, à ouvrir la porte, le jeune "danseur" toujours endormi dans ses bras. Il habitait dans un petit appartement, meublé assez simplement. Il était composé de deux chambres, une salle de bain, un salon et une cuisine. Heero déposa son précieux fardeau sur son lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Heero ?

-Tu es réveillé; Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je… ca va, je te remercie. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir embêtée.

-C'est rien. Reposes toi encore un moment si tu es fatigué.

-Ecoutes… Je vais rentrer. * Si je reste encore je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de repartir*

L'Américain commençait à se lever.

-Tu repars là-bas ? Pourquoi ?

-Le jeune natté baissa la tête d'un air résigner.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il se leva et sorti de la chambre.

-Au revoir Heero

Le Japonais resta assit sur le lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

*Ce n'est pas mon problème après tout.

__

-Tu vas vraiment le laisser partit et retourner là-bas après l'en avoir sortit ? 

-Hn *

-Duo attends!!

Poussé par une peur viscérale de le voir repartir, Heero se leva et rattrapa le jeune homme près à partir.

-S'il te plaît, ne pars pas!

Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne voulait pas voir Duo retourner "là-bas". L'Américain se tourna pour faire face à son hôte, emprunt à une certaine incompréhension.

-Mais je…

Heero s'approcha de lui et lui prit délicatement le visage entre les mains.

-Restes avec moi.

-Je…

-S'il te plaît. J'ai… J'ai besoin de toi.

-Oui.

Heero lui sourit et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front.

THE ENDEUH !!!!!!!!! 

************KALI ***********

Et si j'ai plein de review et bien...

Artemis : Moi je sais!

Kali : Vi mais...*pique la faux à Duo...*

Artemis : *glourps* ai ren dis...

* * *

(1)Artemis et Kali : Peux venir l'aider ???

(2) Artemis : Ca C un cri made in Kali ( se souvient de l'épisode de Ninon et ses griffes ^^ )

Kali : Méheuh!

(3) Artemis *en état de choc* : Duo va… DUO VA … ÔÔ ( imagine la scène avec la barre et Duo… gloups… 


End file.
